Finn Plays Slender Man
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: Who else has wondered what would happen when the fearless Finn McMissile plays Slender Man? Well, the answer is right here! This has no connection to my other stories. Contains my OCs, Iris and Gemma


**Ok, I have wondered for a while now what would happen if the fearless Finn McMissile played Slender Man. Well, this is my theory on how he would react. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa, run da other way, the other way!" Mater screamed.

"I'm trying Mater! He's gonna get us!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Well he just did." Mater sighed, looking at the now static computer screen.

* * *

Everyone had heard the commotion at Mater's house, from Flo's V8 Café. Everyone looked at each other, each with the same bewildered expression. Suddenly, the screaming was heard again.

"What in tarnation is going on over there?" Sherriff asked to no one in particular.

"Are they in trouble?" Sally asked.

"Probably. You know how they are honey." Flo said, giving Sally another cup of coffee.

"Someone should probably go over there and see what's going on. It's only nine in the morning and they already got in trouble." Iris said as she drank her cappuccino.

Everyone looked at each other. When Mater and Lightning got into trouble, anyone who interfered would also share their punishment. Nobody volunteered to go and see. Except one.

"I'll go over there and see what's gotten into those two." Finn said, getting up from where he and Iris were sitting.

"Are you sure, honey?" Iris asked. She had had more than her fair share of trouble from Mater and with Lightning thrown into the mix, there was bound to be double trouble.

"Of course. After all, it's only a race car driver and a tow truck driver in that house. What could possibly go wrong?" Finn said confidently and he strolled out of the café.

Everyone looked at each other with grin. Apparently, Finn McMissile had never met Tow Mater and Lightning McQueen.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door to Mater's house. There was a "shh shush" and then the door cracked open. It was Mater and he looked horrible. He had bloodshot eyes and he was shaking.

"Mater, are you...?" Finn started to say, but Mater had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside.

Inside, the house was dark, except for the computer, which had a game on it. Lightning sat at the chair, pressing computer keys. Finn looked at Mater, who was still shaking.

"Mater, what exactly is going on in here?" Finn asked, looking from Lightning, then Mater, then back to Lightning.

"Oh, lost again!" Lightning said, then he turned the computer chair around, then he smiled.

"Oh hi Finn. Do you want to play?" Lightning asked.

"Don't do it, Finn! Slender Man will get you." Mater said.

"Slender Man?" Finn asked. Who was Slender Man?

"Oh, it's this horror game where you have to get these notes to win." Lightning explained, getting out of the chair.

"Sounds easy enough. How many notes do I have to get?" Finn asked.

"Eight. But once you get the first note, you have to get them all without Slender Man catching you." Lightning said, smirking.

"All right. Who is this Slender Man?" Finn asked.

"He's this really tall, really skinny man who wears a black suit and he has no face." Mater said shakily.

"Ok sounds easy. I am willing to play." Finn said, walking over to the computer and he seated himself in the chair.

The main menu had popped back up and Finn moved the mouse over the play game option. Mater and Lightning each pulled up a chair and sat behind Finn to watch.

"Remember Finn, once you get the first note, Slender Man will be out to get you. And you won't see him coming." Lightning said evilly.

"Oh please. You get notes and you have to watch out for a really skinny man with no face. Piece of cake." Finn said and he clicked the play button.

* * *

"There he is!" Mater shouted.

"Where!?" Finn exclaimed, looking all over the screen.

He had never been so scared in his life. This was his fifth time playing the game and he was on the last note this turn. But he finally spotted Slender Man behind a tree. Suddenly, the screen went static and across the screen read GAME OVER. Finn sighed, then he looked at the two friends behind him.

"Again?" he asked.

Lightning and Mater looked at each other and they nodded eagerly. Just as Finn was about to click on the play option again, there was a knock at the door.

"Finn?" Iris asked through the door.

"All well, maybe next time guys." Finn said, relieved that he could get out of the house.

Finn walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Iris gaped at him, looking as though she had seen an alien.

"What?" Finn asked.

"What exactly happened in there? We heard shouts and we thought you were in trouble. And why are your eyes so red?" Iris asked, concerned.

"It's nothing Iris. I'm completely alright." Finn reassured his wife.

Iris eyed him and she sighed. She knew that Finn wouldn't admit to anything wrong or anything that scared him.

"If you say so. Anyway, we have a new mission. In the Russian forests." Iris said.

"Really? What do we have to do?" Finn asked.

"We have to retrieve some paper work from an abandoned building. Very simple mission. But I would like Gemma and Holley to come along, just in case." Iris said.

"Alright. Let's get going." Finn said.

* * *

"The coordinates leads us right here." Holley said, looking up from her wrist computer.

Everyone looked at the abandoned warehouse. Finn had been very jumpy, always looking over his shoulder, but no one even knew where they were. Finn had told Iris that Mater and Lightning had introduced him to the game, Slender Man after she asked why he had been so jumpy.

"Well, why don't we get in there, retrieve the paper work and get out, quickly and quietly." Finn said, then he started walking towards the building. Then he stopped and looked back at the rest of the team.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

They all looked at each other and they started walking towards the building. Gemma pulled Iris aside.

"What's with Finn?" Gemma whispered to her best friend.

"Lightning and Mater decided to let him play Slender Man." she explained and she continued walking towards the building. Gemma smirked.

_Slender Man, huh?_, she thought and she ran to catch up the group.

* * *

"There is the paper work." Holley said as she flashed her light upon a desk.

"Great. Can we get it and get out of here?" Finn asked nervously.

"Hey, has anyone seen Gemma?" Iris called from a desk she had been searching.

Suddenly, a shadow darted in front of them. Finn started to shake.

"It's probably nothing." he said reassuringly, more to himself, then the others.

They all saw the shadow again, but instead of darting it stood there. It looked like a skinny man who was really tall and wearing a black suit. But the man had no face!

"It's Slender Man!" Finn shouted and the last thing Iris and Holley saw of the fearless spy was him running out of the building.

Holley and Iris looked at each other. Then, they glared at the shadow.

"Gemma!" Iris said sternly.

Gemma came out of her hiding place from behind a desk. She was laughing so hard that no sound came out of her.

"You have to admit guys. That was pretty funny." she said once she had caught her breath.

Iris and Holley rolled their eyes.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and try to convince Finn that there is no such thing as Slender Man." Iris said and she walked toward the warehouse door.

* * *

**You don't know how much I was laughing during this whole thing while writing. So how did you guys like it? Review? And Better Life should have the next chapter up sometime today or tomorrow. :)**


End file.
